


7:58 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes bulged the minute she found Reverend Amos Howell's lifeless form near Smallville's general store.





	7:58 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes bulged the minute she found Reverend Amos Howell's lifeless form near Smallville's general store and many scratches on him.

THE END


End file.
